


Dream Wolves ( working on a title)

by Kensay24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensay24/pseuds/Kensay24
Summary: Following a young woman as she finds herself wrapped up in a mystery that sounds her new home. And find some new friends along the way.





	1. The Cabin

(thoughts) “whispers talk YELLS” *talking as an animal*

Chapter One: The Cabin

My name is Ayla Lily Fang, I moved to Yellowknife, Canada from Vicksburg, Mississippi. I had bought a nice cabin and the surrounding 1200 acres of land; the locals call it Black Pine. When I bought the property, I was warned by the real estate agent that the place was cursed. There where even legends told about the property, seams that anyone who lives on the land will disappear a few weeks after moving into the cabin. The last person to own the property was around thirty years ago, a man named Steven Lock, he owned the property in 1985. He went missing in 1986 after having lived in the house for a year. That is the longest someone has lived at the cabin before something had caused them to disappear or sometimes die. I refused to believe the superstition surrounding the property. But my family was worried that something was going to happen to me. So, they without my knowledge arranged for a priest to bless the house and sounding land. They also had a psychic walk through the cabin and drive the land. The psychic told my family that she was not getting a reading on anything in the surroundings or the cabin. I was surprised when I was told about the psychic my parents had hired to take a reading of my new place.  


I moved into the cabin in the fall of 2015. I had inherited a large sum of money from my grandfather, so I decided to do what I loved. Which was hunting, skinning, tanning, fishing, wood carving, writing, drawing and painting. So as soon as I knew how much I could afford to spend on property and still have enough to last me years to come, I started my search. The Black Pine property was the cheapest piece of property that had what I was looking for. Most of the other ones were way too much. I loved the layout of the cabin, it is two stories, there were six rooms and a basement to it. At first, I didn't know about the basement, to me it was a happy accident that I found the hatch down to it. After I clean it up, I can use it to store all my canned goods and some of my homemade jerky. I also plan on keeping emergency supplies down there in case I'm unable to make it to town. I'm about a three-hour drive from the main part of town. The cabin is placed about ten acres in from the road. My closest neighbor is about 350 to 395 acres away.  


I have been living in the cabin for about two months. I had just finished unpacking the last box and put everything where I wanted it now. I decided that since the sun was going to be out for a while that I would go for a walk and find a clearing to sit and draw in. So, I got together my drawing belt and my satchel to hold my drawing pads and some food. I made both the satchel and the belt, the belt had six pouches attached to it. In each one I had different mediums to draw with, pencils, pens, colored pencils, charcoal, a small pen knife to sharpen the pencils, oil pastels, inks of different colors and a quill. I knew that there was a nice clearing about a 3-mile hike from my cabin and that there should be a stream that runs through it. It took me about two hours to find the clearing I had been looking for.  


I've been sitting on a tree stump for about an hour drawing the area around me and enjoying the slight breeze that came through. When I heard some noise, I slowly turned towards where the sound had originated at to see the largest gray wolf I had ever seen. From the distance, I could only guess about how big the wolf was, it looked as though if it was to stand next to me its shoulder would be a little above my waist height and I'm 5'7”. I froze hoping that if I didn't startle it the wolf would stay still long enough for me to draw it. Slowly I flipped to a clean page. I started to sketch a rough outline of the wolf when it snapped its head my way. Again, I froze, I made sure that I didn't make eye contact as I had read somewhere that they see it as a challenge. I slowly placed my drawing pad and pencil on my satchel next to me. And moved slowly to the other side and made myself as small as I could. I could hear Rick yelling at me for forgetting to bring my gun or knife with me.  


I stayed like that for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. I heard more rustling only this time from behind me. I turned my head to see what it was and saw a black wolf that was larger than the gray wolf about five feet behind me. I had to stifle a scream of terror, it was close enough that I could see that it was a male. I knew I was in trouble as I knew that if I started to run now both wolves would chase me seeing me as prey. While I was trying to think of a way to get out of the situation, I found myself in, I felt a cold nose on the back of my neck. I stopped breathing for a few seconds in surprise. I slowly started to turn so that my belly and neck were exposed to the wolf behind me. I tilted my head back hoping that he would accept my submission. Cause if he doesn’t, I'm most likely dead. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming if he didn't except. I felt it when he set his teeth into my left shoulder. I could feel the blood flowing down my shoulder towards the ground under my shirt. Due to the pain and sheer terror I was feeling, I lost consciousness.  


When I came to, I was not in the clearing in the woods. I was in a cavern of some sort. As I could not directly see what was illuminating the space. I slowly sat up, as I felt a draft blow across my body, I realized that I had been stripped down to my breast wrap and some lace up shorts. I noticed the bandages that someone had put on the wolf bite. I also felt sore like I had done a hard workout and not done a proper cool down I have no clue about how long I was out for. I wrapped one of the furs that I had been lying on around me to hide my body and to get warm. I gingerly got to my feet. As I did, I noticed a shackle around my right ankle, there was a chain connected to it. I inspected the shackle to see if there was a way that I could remove it, there wasn't one that I could see or feel. I could not tell how long the chain was or what it connected to... I looked around trying to find my clothes or any of my things. I noticed that the only light source was coming from a fire pit about fifteen feet from the fur pile. I also saw a table about seven feet from the pile of furs. As I crept towards the table, I noticed that the chain went towards what looked like the center of the large cavern I found myself inside. I also noticed what looked like a natural hot spring opposite of the pile of fur. I looked at the table to see not only some food but my drawing pad and some of my charcoal. I sat in one of the four chairs that were around the table. I looked closer at the food that was on the plate. It looked like the jerky and a piece of fruit I had put in my satchel. I slowly started to eat the fruit, savoring the taste of the juice. I didn't want to eat the jerky without knowing that I had some water I could drink, so I left that on the plate.


	2. The Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla finds herself in a new place and gets to explore.

I wandered around the cavern testing out the length of chain I had. To my sorrow, it was just a too short to reach the grouping of hot springs. I made note of a grouping of stalagmites with just enough space between them for me to squeezes between them. There was some room inside the circle to hide in. I grabbed enough of the furs so that I could not feel the ground, I laid them down in the center. The chain was long enough that I could wrap it around the largest stalagmite twice and still have some play in the chain while inside the group. I was starting to feel tired so I went back to the pile to grab a few more furs to take to the circle. I laid down so I could conserve what little energy I had left. I didn't want to fall asleep as I didn't know who found me after the wolf bit me. But do to the fact that I was still recovering from the bite and little food intake for the past few days. I didn't have much of an appetite while I was finishing up the unpacking at my cabin. As I started to drift to sleep I heard what sounded like nails on the cavern floor. I was asleep before I could identify what it was from.  


When I awoke, next I could sense that someone or something was in to cavern with me. I shivered, the furs I had used to cover myself with had come off while I was asleep. I slowly sat up to see if I could locate where they went. When I looked to my left I nearly screamed, the gray wolf from earlier was not far from me outside the stalagmites. He looked to be asleep, I didn't want to risk waking the wolf so I slowly moved one of the furs that I was laying on out from under me to cover myself. I was thankful that I had gone to sleep in the grouping of stalagmites. I slowly wrapped the chain around the front two stalagmites so that the opening was blocked. I saw the wolf start to move so I moved back as far from the gap in the front of my hideaway as I didn't want to have any part of myself in biting range of any of the wolves. I curled up into a ball, I was fighting with myself not to cry. I had never been in a situation like this. I didn't know what to do or expect. I'm just hoping that someone notices that I didn't make my weekly trip to town.  


Its then that I remember that I told the sheriff that I would meet him on my next trip to town so that he could show me around some of the local food places. I pray that he doesn’t think that I forgot. I heard an irritated huff come from the gap. I kept my back to it. I didn't want to see what the consequence for what I did was going to be. Last time I wasn't really paying attention to how far the stalagmites where from the fire pit. I was starting to shiver, the few furs that I had to wrap around myself was not enough to keep me warm. I didn’t want to take any more of the ones I had placed on the floor of the cavern as I was only able to grab enough that I was just barely able to feel the ground. I tried to curl into a smaller ball to have as much of myself under the furs as possible. I tried not to think about what would happen if I couldn't get food or water or even just warm. While I was laying there, I realized that I was at the mercy of wolves or who ever found me. I didn't know any way to remove the shackle that didn't involve me trying to maim myself for life. I'm still trying to figure out why I was taken as well as how I got moved to the cavern. I didn't advertise that I came into a lot of money nor am I famous, so the only thing that I can think of for why I was taken must do with my body. With that last horrifying thought in my head I fell into a fitful sleep.  


The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was warm, I remember falling asleep cold. I opened my eyes to see that someone had draped several more furs over me. I shifted farther back. I couldn't figure out how the extra furs got placed over me when the only other creature I had seen was a wolf. The gap is too small for any of the wolves that I had seen to fit through, I barely fit through the gap turned sideways. I also noticed that there was a fire closer to the grouping as well as a plate of food just outside of my hideaway. There was more fruit and jerky and what looked like my canteen of water.  


My stomach grumbled letting me know it had been a while since I had eaten. I looked around what of the cavern I could see through the gap to see if I could see any of the wolves or a person. I couldn't so I slowly crept towards the food and hopefully water. I grabbed it all and scrambled back as fast as I could. As soon as I was back where I woke up I inspected what was on the plate. There was an apple, a banana, an orange and several pieces of jerky. I opened my canteen and found plain water much to my relief. I slowly ate most of the food and drank a third of the water. I placed the plate back where I found it but kept my canteen with me. Not too long after I got back under the furs I started to feel sleepy. As I start to fall asleep I could only hope it’s from having a full stomach and being warm.  


When I woke up I noticed that someone had redressed the bite and had rebound my breasts. I also felt a collar around my neck. I slowly brought one of my hands up to inspect the collar. The first thing I noticed was that I could only get three fingers under the collar before it got too tight. As I ran my hand around the collar I felt four equally spaced rings. I could not find a hinge in the collar nor a keyhole. I really didn't want to know what the rings were for. I was still in my hideaway, which was a little bit of a relief. I saw another plate of food in the opening to my hideaway. I am leery of eating anything because of last time. I was praying that it wasn't the water. I know that I can go about two weeks without food but only two or three days without water. So, I gently pushed the plate away from the entrance. As I took a sip of my water I noted it had an off taste, last time I drank I was gulping it down so I didn't really notice. As I was starting to get sleepy, I could have cried. Now I must try to find some way of getting water. As I started to drift off I thought I heard footsteps headed towards my hideaway.  


When I woke up I looked outside of my hideaway to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone I slowly exited my area again ignoring another plate of food. As soon as I thought I got far enough away from my space that the water wouldn't flow back in I dumped out my canteen. Again, I tried to get to the hot springs, but the chain was still too short. It was my one shot at having water. As I headed back to my hideaway I grabbed a few more furs. A few days of someone putting food and water in front of my area and me not touching it. I found on my next try to get to the hot springs for some water that the chain was now at least long enough for me to dip my canteen into the coolest spring. As soon as I got back to my area I drank deep from the canteen, not long after I was trying not to fall asleep. It was then that I realized that it was something that naturally occurred in the water and not something that whoever had me had done.


	3. The Meeting

As I woke up I realize somehow, I had been moved to the hot springs, I pretended to still be asleep to figure out what was happening. I was disoriented, I didn't want to try to move as I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to really control my body. As I registered that I was being held against a bare muscled chest, a gentle hand rubbed soap into my hair. Over the sound of the water being dumped over my head I could hear soft voices talking from the direction of the table. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I could tell both voices belonged to males. When I realized that I was defenseless with at least three males I almost gave away that I was awake. I just barely could keep from stiffening. As I was picked up, I made sure that I was still limp as I was laid down on what felt like a towel. I was patted dry, as whoever was drying me off got to my bitten shoulder, pain laced through my body. I moaned in pain before I could stop it, so I decided to act like I was just coming to.

Before I could open my eyes, a hand covered them. I felt a leather band slide over them under the hand, my head was lifted and the blindfold was tied behind my head. Each wrist was grabbed and something was placed around them. I heard a clanking sound as my arms were laid across my abdomen. I could feel the shackles and chains that were now on my wrists. I was horrified to feel hands lift my butt up and slide some fabric under it like I was a baby that needed a diaper put on. It was then that I remembered the shorts that I had had on earlier. Another hand was placed on my middle to keep me from moving as my legs were parted slightly and the shorts were pulled up between my legs and laced up the sides. I could feel sharp pin pricks on my skin in the area near the finger tips. I was worried that if I moved I would get claws to the gut. As soon as the shorts were tied I was sat up and my arms were lifted above my head and held there. I felt a second set of hands start to bind my breasts. It took a few minutes to do. I was crying before they were done, my shoulder was throbbing and I could feel that some part of it had started to bleed again. 

Suddenly I felt something warm and wet follow the trail made by the blood. I realized that it was a tongue when it started to lap at the part of the bite mark on my back. I cringed way from the person behind me as I whimpered in pain. The licking stopped, my left arm was lowered and pulled out to the side slightly. My right arm was gently pulled behind my back and bent so it went across the middle of my back, as I heard a click my right arm was released. I didn't have to try to move my arm to know I wouldn't be able to. I felt a hand pet my hair several times while the someone else rebadged my left shoulder. Slowly I was starting to relax and started to drift. I was almost asleep when I heard two clicks, gentle hands pulled my right arm from behind my back and placed it in my lap with my left. I was pulled back against a warm bare muscled chest. A hand started to play with my hair and gently scratch my scalp again. 

“Why do you think she isn't fighting?” A smoky male voice asked in front of me in a whisper. “I think we surprised her, plus she was already relaxed from the hot springs.” The chest behind me rumbled, it was a soothing sensation. His voice was gruff. “We need to give her more pain reliever soon. When are we letting her go?” another male voice from my left asked, this one was smooth. “I don't know; it depends on her. I noticed she hasn’t been eating anything from the plates that I left her. Where either of you able to get her canteen back from her? We need to replace the water. We also need to get her to eat something now.” Mr. Gruff answered. “I was able to get it while the two of you where bathing her, she's been drinking the water from the hot springs. How is her shoulder? I didn't make it worse when I moved her did I?” Mr. Smooth asked. 

I gave a sleepy whine as the hand that had been scratching my scalp and petting my hair stopped. And moved my head back into the hand. I had almost been asleep, a few more minutes and I would have been out like a light. I heard all three of them chuckle at my reaction. “Jasper, trade places with me? I need to get some food.” Mr. Gruff asked. “Sure, give me a sec, Dean.” answered Mr. Smooth otherwise known as Jasper. I heard the rustling of cloth. A few seconds later I was being gently moved forward then back against another warm bare muscled chest. As soon as I was situated a hand was back to playing with my hair. I noticed as my head tipped back onto Jasper's shoulder, that both he and Dean were warmer than normal. If I had been laying down I most likely would already be asleep. I heard footsteps walking away from where we were sitting. “From what I could tell its healing OK, you didn't make it worse, Jasper. What I want to know is why she was out there to begin with.” Mr. Smokey reassured Jasper. 

“Because I own the land.” Jasper's hand paused on my head. “Please don't stop, Jasper.” I grumbled sleepily nudging my head back into his hand. I got a startled laugh from Jasper as he started to pet my hair again. I think they had assumed that I had fallen asleep. “What is your name, precious one?” Jasper asked as I heard footsteps headed back our way. “Ayla, now shh, pillows don't talk.” I answered much to the amusement of the guys. I shifted a little farther down and curled more into Jasper's chest. “You smell good.” I mumbled sleepily. “You can't fall asleep just yet, doll, you still need to eat something.” Dean told me. “Don't want to eat. Not hungry.” I grumbled. Dean huffed, I heard some shuffling. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me, pinning my arms down. I started to weakly struggle, I felt Jasper's breath against my right ear. “Come on you know that you need to eat something, you haven't eaten in a few days. Will you eat if Derek eats it to?” Jasper breathed into my ear. I really didn't want to eat anything that they would give me. But before I could refuse again I felt something placed against my lips. It felt like a spoon. I slightly opened my mouth. The one I believe to be Derek pushed the spoon gently into my mouth. There was what tasted like beef broth in the spoon. Again, I felt Jasper's breath against my ear. “Be a good girl now, swallow it. Remember Derek is also eating anything that he is giving you.” I gently swallowed a bit of the broth and waited a few minutes to see if it was drugged. As soon as I had finished swallowing the spoonful I felt the spoon against my lips. The broth was slightly salty, it had a multitude of flavors. 

“May I have some water, please?” I asked, I felt a hand on my head gently guide my head back. “Open your mouth and be prepared to swallow. If you spit any of it out, you will not be getting any more for two days. Am I understood?” Dean ordered. “Yes.” I agreed. The hand that had been on my head moved to my forehead to hold it to Jasper's shoulder. I opened my mouth just enough for water or some other liquid to be poured into it. I couldn't tell what was poured into my mouth, other than the fact that it was warm, thick and slightly salty. I almost gagged and spit it out. But I remembered Deans' threat, I don't think I can go two more days without water. So, I swallowed all that was in my mouth. As soon as I had finished swallowing more was poured into my mouth. After I had swallowed the mixture a few times they gave me some cold water. This continued for about two minutes. “No more, please no more.” I was able to gasp in between mouthfuls of water and whatever it was that they were having me drink. The hand on my head moved down to my abdomen which was slightly protruded. The hand started to gently rub my tummy, soothing the stomach ache that had developed. 

Again, a hand was playing with my hair and massaging my scalp. Within ten minutes I was out like a light, full and relaxed. When I awoke next I noticed that the blindfold was still on, I was tempted to remove it but I didn't want to piss off Dean, Jasper or Derek. I had no clue what they would do if I did and I was not willing to find out. I was warm and hungry; I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that I was awake. So, I just laid there and listened to the sounds around me. I could hear the scratch of pencil on paper, the crackling of the fire, the bubbling of something cooking and the sound of Jasper and Dean's voices arguing. After about ten minutes of just listening I felt the need to rollover. I made the mistake of trying to rollover to my left side. I gave a startled yelp of pain when my left shoulder had weight put on it. Over the pounding in my head I could hear someone rushing over to my side. I felt hands on my arms turn me over on to my right side. And start rubbing my back. “Sh, Sh, your OK, you just need to remember that you can't be on your left yet. Now are you hungry? We have some oatmeal for you this time.” Jasper asked me. I really didn't want to eat anything else they gave me but I didn't get a chance to say anything as my stomach rumbled. “I guess that answers whether you’re hungry. Now don't try to take off the blindfold. I'll be right back.” Jasper let me know as he let go of me. I also realized that the pencil had stopped. 

I started to squirm slightly, I really had to pee. I didn't want to bring their attention to me again. I also didn't know if I was allowed to talk unless I was asked a question. So, I just laid there and tried not to pee. After a little while I heard nails on the ground. They were coming towards me, I tried to shift back from it but the nails were coming from the right side. I gave a cut off scream of pain as I shifted back and put almost all my weight on my left shoulder. Suddenly there were hands on me pulling me up. I realized that I was shaking in fear and pain. “Sh, what is wrong? You’re ok, nothing here is going to hurt you. Oh, you made a mess. Is that what has you upset?” who I assumed was Derek asked. I didn't want them to realize that I was terrified of the wolves, so I nodded as I realize I had been lying in a puddle of piss. I felt him pick me up and stand up. I realized that he was caring me like it was nothing. And I know I'm not a light girl. 

After a little while I felt hot water on my skin. It wasn't too hot, but hot enough that I didn't want to try to touch the rocks at the bottom of the hot springs. Derek grabbed my wrists and pulled them up behind his neck. I heard the click of something and he let my wrists go. I didn't try to pull my arms back down because I knew it wouldn't do anything. As Derek started to unlace my shorts I made a noise of distress. I know that they have already seen me naked but I don't like the idea that I'm naked in front of a male I don’t know. He just kept going. “I know you don't like this but it’s the only way to get you clean. I will get you another pair of shorts. Next time you have to go the bathroom let us know so that we can take you to the pit.” Derek didn't sound mad just resigned. I just nodded my head against his throat and let him do what he wanted. After a few minutes, I felt hands in my hair, as I could still feel Derek's hands on my hips, I made a sound of fear and tried to move closer to Derek. “Easy now, it’s just Jasper washing your hair. Dean is going to start washing your back while I wash your front, Ok?” I wasn't given time to answer as I felt hands on both sides. I really wish that I was unconscious for this. I cannot understand why all three needed to wash me. It was almost like they were trying to get me used to having multiple people touch me. 

I had started to drift while they were washing me, so I startled hard when I felt my arms lowered back down. I lost track of where the other two where. The only one I could identify was Derek and that was because I knew that he was the one with my arms around his neck. I was gently picked up and set down on a towel. “Would you like me to French braid your hair when its dry?” Jasper asked me as they dried me off. I didn't really want to talk so I just nodded slightly. They rebounded my breasts and shoulder before having me lay down so that they could put the new shorts on me. One of them gently grabbed my wrists and pulled them slightly out to the side so that they could get to my lower body to put the shorts on me. The shorts were just as soft as the ones before. I was still trying to figure out why they were taking care of me instead of taking me to the hospital. As soon as I was dressed and wrapped in a few furs I was leaned against someone. A hand then started to play with my hair and lightly scratch my scalp. I don't know how long we just sat there before I felt the person I was leaning against shift. All the sudden my stomach grumbled reminding us that I still had not eaten yet. Not long after I felt a spoon at my lips. “Sorry about forgetting your oatmeal. It’s got some pain killer mixed into it and some berries. I should probably ask you now if your allergic to anything.” Jasper asked. 

I really didn't want to eat the oatmeal but I was in pain and hungry. “I don’t eat bread products. I’m also allergic to the adhesive on duct tape. Other than that, I’m not allergic to anything.” My voice was soft and scratchy from disuse. I wasn't one for talk before I was bitten and found by these men. I left my mouth slightly open when I was done talking. The oatmeal was still warm, it was rich and creamy. I could taste blueberries and something salty. I ate a few more bites before I refused any more. I felt someone’s breath against my ear. “You done eating or just thirsty?” Dean asked me. “Both” I mumbled. “Ok, Jasper, go grab her some water. And could you grab my breakfast I left it on the table.” Dean asked. “Sure, do you want me to grab you anything, Derek?” Jasper asked as I started, I had not realized that Derek was by us. I didn't hear anything after that for a while. I was starting to drift again when I heard claws on the cavern floor again. I shifted back and started to shake, not really paying attention to the fact that I was broadcasting the fact that was I was terrified of the animal that was approaching. 

“Sh, sh, its ok nothing is going to hurt you, that was just Derek coming over. Its fine, nothing to fear.” Dean was whispering soothingly into my ear. That didn't help at all, I started to struggle to get away from Dean. I didn't want to be near any canine animal without being able to at least see it. I fought with Dean for a while, all I accomplished is tiring myself out. I registered that I was saying something out loud. “Don't let it bite me again, please no, no, no, no” I kept repeating it. I could not stop trembling, I was having a panic attack. I felt Dean gently pull my head down on to his shoulder with one hand and open my mouth with the other. Something was slowly poured into my mouth. As soon as there was a mouthful I felt Dean cover my mouth so that I had to swallow or suffocate, I swallowed. A few minutes later I was asleep.


	4. Beware of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla finds out that there is more of them.....

When I came to I realized that the blindfold was gone. I was curled up under several furs. I saw that I was still in the cavern but I could not see anyone. I laid there and listened for any noise. I couldn't hear anything. I had not been left alone for a few weeks and now no one was there. My mind started to play tricks on me, telling me that the men were leaving me to die, or that something had happened to them and I was on my own. I started to hyperventilate, I was starting to panic. And none of the men where there to calm me down. After a few minutes, I passed out due to not being able to stop hyperventilating.  
As I came to I noticed that the blindfold was back and that someone was running their hand through my hair. I started shaking, I couldn't explain why either. Whoever was running their hand through my hair noticed that I was awake. “Shh, it ok. No one is going to hurt you. I know your confused right now. We will explain everything as soon as you finish healing. A thunderstorm started a little after we found you. So, taking you to the hospital was not an option. Also, the springs here will help with speeding up the healing. I will keep the wolves away for now, I didn’t realize you were frightened by them.” Dean told me. I started to freak out, I had heard the stories that the locals tell. There is a legend surrounding the lands that if you get bitten by a wolf and disappear for a few weeks to a few months then you are no longer totally human any more. I was never able to find any evidence that the legend was more than a myth. I could find tales from the small town four hours’ drive from my land. Until now I didn’t even believe them.   
I reached up to take off the blindfold, before I could even touch it a hand grabbed my wrist. “Now is not the time for you to see us. You are still healing and your body is still adjusting.” Dean’s voice was one of apology. It sounded like he was sorry about what had happened to me. Which I could not understand, it was not like he was the one to bite me. I heard Dean get up and leave.   
I continued to lay there and think about what Derek, Jasper and Dean had done since they had found me. I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation about the way that they were treating me. It was almost like what happens when a pack member is injured in a wolf pack. As soon as that thought passed through my mind it hit me. Either they were wolf raised or they themselves are the ones responsible for biting me. I started to freak out, I ripped off the blindfold and looked around frantically. As soon as I saw that I was alone I got up and stumbled to the grouping of stalagmites. As soon as I was inside I wrapped the chain around the two closest to the opening in such a way as to close the opening. The furs that I had originally moved in where still there. I wrapped myself in a few of them and started to cry. All I had ever wanted was to be left alone to do my art and writing. Now I can’t, the one place that was supposed to be my safe-haven away from all the disheartening things at work and the people around me, was now gone.  
I ran my hands around the shackle that was around my ankle again, hoping that I had missed something the first time. Apparently, I had missed something, I felt around the spot again and felt the slight grove again. It felt like I would need something with a flat edge to turn the screw that was holding the shackle shut. I looked around the ground inside and what I could see outside of my hideaway for something that I could use. There was not anything that I could use that was in my eminent area.   
I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to sleep anytime soon as when I did I knew that one of them was going to pull me out of my hideaway. I re-inspected the shackle, I then felt around the chain that was connected to it. I felt like hitting myself, there was an unscrewable link about four links down from the shackle. Now it was just a matter of finding something to help me unscrew it. While looking around the space around me I noticed a crack in the cavern floor that looked just big enough to fit the link in it. If I can wedge the link in the crack and somehow turn the nut that was on the link, I should be able to unhook myself from the rest of the chain.   
I jammed the link into the crack, trying to use my fingers I was not really expecting it to work. But to my surprise I could unscrew it. I unhooked myself from the rest of the chain. I looked out of my hideaway to see if any of the wolves or men were back. I could not see them, so I unwrapped the chain and grabbed as many of the furs as I could and started looking for someplace I could hide out. I rewrapped the chain around the front two stalagmites. I ended up finding the perfect spot behind one of the hot springs. The hole was just big enough for me to fit in by wiggling into the small cavern behind the cavern wall. I made several trips to get all the furs and shoved them in before I started to crawl into the space.   
I started to make a nest out of the furs, I could hear voices headed to the main cavern. I stopped working on my nest to listen to what the voices were saying. I could tell that it was Dean, Jasper and Derek talking to someone else that I didn’t know. I curled up in the nest of furs that I had made. I fell asleep listening to the voices arguing. A few days later I ventured out of my nest to find some food. I didn’t know if Dean, Jasper and Derek had even noticed that I was not in the stalagmites. There was a plate outside the grouping, so I don’t think that they have realized that I’m not there. I grab the food and look around for some more. I grabbed some of the wood so I could make a fire in my nest cavern. As I was crawling back into my nest I could hear raised voices headed to the main cavern.   
They didn’t sound like Dean, Jasper or Derek. I wrapped myself in a few of the furs and move as far back as I could from the opening. “WHERE IS SHE?” a male voice yelled. I didn’t hear the replay. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP HER TO YOURSELVES. SHE IS ONE OF MAYBE THREE OTHER FEMALES THAT ARE OF BREEDING AGE. YOU WILL SHARE HER AT SOME POINT, WHY NOT NOW!!! I DEMAND TO HAVE HER FIRST PUP.” The same male voice from before screamed. I was glad that I had gotten out of there when I did. I heard fighting, mixed with growling and howling. This continued for about fifteen minutes. I slowly worked my way around my cavern to the opening, making sure that I was never visible from it. I wanted to hear who won the fight.  
Soon there was silence, I strained my ears to hear anything. A few minutes later I could hear someone moving around the cavern. “Dean, are you ok? Derek, where are you?” I heard Jasper call out. “I’m fine, Jazz/Jasper” was the reply for both Derek and Dean, respectfully. “DO EITHER OF YOU KNOW WHERE AYLA IS?” Jasper yelled out from my old hideout. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS SHE? She should still be connected to the chain.” Dean inquired. “She managed to unscrew the link in the chain closest to the shackle. It means that she could have been gone before the fight by a large margin. Or if she is smart she hid somewhere close by so that she wouldn’t get caught up in the fighting.” Derek explained.   
“Ok here’s what’s going to happen I want everyone to shift and see if we can find her scent. If you find her don’t approach her shifted. She will most likely be trying to get the shackles and collar off. We will meet back here in twenty minutes.” Dean ordered. I slid down the wall slowly and wrapped my arms around my legs hoping that none of them thought to look over here. But at the same time, I wanted them to. I was very conflicted about it. Though I know that none of them will fit through the hole that leads to my cavern. Either as a human or a wolf. As I sat there I thought about what the other guy was yelling about how I was one of maybe three females that were of age to have children. Neither Dean, Jasper, or Derek had said anything about starting a relationship with me, or ‘breeding’ me for ‘pups’. I thought about what I had overheard from them, they were more worried about how I was doing and how I would react to them then whether I could give them ‘pups’. My thoughts were interrupted by a head poking its way into my cavern. I was in the darkest corner, holding my breath waiting for them to back out. A few seconds later the head was gone. I started to lightly breath again.   
“Dean, Jasper, I think I found where she was hiding during the fight, I don’t know if she is still in there. The hole into the cavern is too small for any of us to get in. But she would have fit in or out. I was able to slightly follow her scent towards the tunnel but the sulfur from the hot springs is messing with my nose.” Derek told them. “Is there any way that she could still be in the cavern? We need to find her soon, some of the others got away. If they find her first they will cripple her just so she can’t get away from them when they decide to breed her. I know we don’t want that to happen. Jasper, I want you to stay here in case she comes back here. Make sure you give her some food too; she has not eaten anything in two days.” Dean informed them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my writings on any site and I would like some feed back if anyone would like to share some with me.  
> Just a warning to those who may take offence to the way i describe Canada. I have never be to Canada and as much as I would like I don't think I will in the process of writing this  
> I'm going off of my imagination for what I think of when I think about Canada and wilderness.  
> Find this on Wattpad under UN KiraKiminari


End file.
